Richard Kress
This particular article concerns Kress. See Richard Erikson and Richard Broussard for similarly named characters. Richard Kress was a minor antagonist and turncoat agent in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. He seemed to work for the protagonists but was actually in league with the antagonists.As a matter of fact, he was an apparent UN medical official whose true affiliation lay with Red Section and ZP forces. Description Kress was a medical soldier in the United Nations peacekeeping forces stationed in Europe. Much of his background is undocumented in Agency records, but he was considered a reliable and trustworthy commanding officer among members of his squadron. He and the UN were dispatched to quell an attack by the forces of Goran Zivmovic in Bosnia, where a number of young men fell in combat. Agency Director Gabe Logan encountered Kress while escorting a United Nations private, Janzen, through enemy territory. Kress arrived with a wounded soldier and demanded medical equipment to rescue the injured man. Gabe left the two under Kress' care only to find that the "medical supplies" were non-existent, and Logan came under ambush from Zivmovic's men. He had in fact been a mole supporting Red Section and Zivmovic's operation to recover spent nuclear fuel deposits, while sending information on the UN's position to Zivmovic's troops. Agency intelligence uncovered the connection between Kress and his employers which allowed for a posthumous DPE approval after Logan killed Kress in revenge for taking the lives of Janzen and an unidentified soldier. Personality and characteristics Kress is a cowardly, immature sociopath as seen in his attempts to kill as many people as he can. He first deceives Gabe into leaving Janzen and the unnamed soldier with him, while in fact he was using this as his advantage so he could terminate the duo. Logan later finds the empty medical cabinet and realises his mistake of trusting the medic when ZP soldiers assault him, saying that Kress told them Gabe would be there. His actions of running away only emphasise his character, which is reinforced when he radios Zivmovic for help, after realising Logan survived his ambush. During his battle with Gabe, he is taunted when Logan tells him to 'fight me you son of a bitch', displaying his rather flimsy character, and he is then killed in vengeance of Janzen's death. Strategy This guy has full body armour and wears a helmet, so he can shrug off headshots. He's armed with an AUG carbine, so you'll want to keep your distance. The easiest way to kill him is to use the SMAW launcher in the truck bed, but be careful, for a close shot will cause Gabe to die. Alternatively, you can use explosive darts to wear him down and then concentrate body shots on him until he's dead. Another way is to fire an X34 gas dart and trigger it for an instant KO. Taunts from Gabe during battle * "Fight me you son of a bitch!" * "You e'er read 'Dante', Kress? The lowest pits in hell were reserved for traitors. They'd be buried up to their necks in ice, and'd be shit on for eternity by demons. And that's where you're going!" * "Kress! D'you know what happens to traitors? Let me show you!" 'Trivia' *His betrayal is a clear reference to Jason Chance's revelation about working for the Agency in Syphon Filter 2. *He is one of the few bosses who do not taunt the player, but gets taunted himself. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Boss Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Characters